Indiaball
Indiaball |government = Federal parliamentary constitutional republic|gender = Male|language = Hindi English Indian Languages|capital = New Delhiball|religion = Hinduism Islam Christianity Sikhism Buddhism Jainism|founded = 1947|intospace = Yes, soon can into a colony on Mars, First Asian Countryball on Mars|reality = Republic of India|personality = Friendly, Soft, Stronk|friends = All countryballs except countryballs below|enemies = Pakistanball Chinaball Flag Stealer Disgrace Portugalball Italyball|affiliation = BRICSbrick UNball SAARCball|bork = Dadhak Dadhak|onlypredecessor = British Rajball|predicon = British Raj|image = 11010619 979614238717838 5592672150556764188 n.jpg|likes = Hinduism, being of independence, mars, coca cola, The Great rockstar prime minister and the leader of the future superpower the Great Vedic Emperor Narendra Modi,curry, Taj Mahal, Bollywood movies, going to space, economic stuff, democracy, having of nukes, some kebab countries, cricket, Monies , Yoga, Dharma, Karma, Peace, Microsoft, Apple, Linux, and IBM|hates = People asking for tech support Pakistanball, not of havings Kashmir, Muslims trying to steal Andaman and Nicobar, ISISball, colonialism, Terrorists|nativename = Bhārat Gaṇarājyabola|military = Pakistan removers 2000! (Indian Army), 4th stronkest in world!|food = curry, dal, roti, chow main,golgappa, puris, dosa, etc.|predecessor = British Indiaball, French Indiaball, Portuguese Indiaball|status = 7th Largest GDP in the world, Doing Karma to get more monies.|notes = has best music ever}}Indiaball, officially the Republic of Indiaball (Bhārat Gaṇarājyabola), is a countryball living in South Asia. He has the seventh-largest clay by area, and he is the largest democracy in the world. He also has a very long history. He is also the fastest growing economy in the world. He is growing very fast in GDP and military. The Indian subcontinent , where Indiaball lives was identified with its commercial and cultural wealth for much of its long history. Four world religions—Hinduism, Buddhism,Jainism, and Sikhism—originated there. Indiaball is also a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. History Indiaball's Origins go back to BCE 5500, Almost 8,000 years old. Indiaball has been ruled by the Mauryaball, VedicBall, Mughalball and other princely stateballs for thousands of years. Indiaball under VedicBall extended Vedic Hindu and Buddhist rule from Iran to Indonesia. They started out from living in the Indus Valley, but gradually expanded their clay to include all of the Indian Subcontinent, South East Asia and Tibet by 0 AD. This period of time saw Macedonball (not fake FYROMball) visit in 332 BC and also Mongoliaball's father Mongolball attempt to invade in the 1200s. In the early 1500s, Portugalball arrived in Mughalball's clay, and adopted his son Goaball. Franceball came next in the 1600s, and offered to protect Madrasball from UKball, in exchange for control over Bengalball and Chandernagnorball. However, Franceball was occupied by her revolutionary phase, and abandoned her ambitions in India. So by 1798, UKball had most of India in his hands. By 1803, his son East India Companyball ran most of India for him, capturing NepalRawr in 1816, until 1857, when his newly renamed son British Indiaball (aka British Rajball) rebelled and murdered his father. As a result, UKball personally administered him and forcibly adopted him the following year. Indiaball became UKball's favourite adoptive son in 1876. In 1914, Indiaball helped his adoptive father UKball in the Great War against Reichtangle. In the 1920s, Indiaball developed a sense of nationalism, and was given a greater degree of autonomy and self-governance. But he still campaigned for independence in 1930 by marching to the coast and collecting salt (which was against the law). Indiaball helped his adoptive father again in 1940, against Nazi Germanyball, with the promise of eventual independence. Empire of Japanball briefly invaded Indiaball's clay in 1942, kidnapping and raping his brother Burmaball. Indiaball also party joined the Axis as Azadhindball and fought alongside Japanese imperial forces and was recognized by all the major Axis powers such as Germany, Italy and few other Asian nations. In 1947, UKball kept his promise, and gave Indiaball his independence. But Indiaball's brother Pakistanball was a kebab, and separated from Indiaball on that basis in 1948. They fought over custody of Jammuball and Kashmirball in 1962, where Chinaball was partially involved. Portugalball and Franceball gave Indiaball's cousins back in the 1960s. Indiaball's other brother East Pakistanball followed Pakistanball in the 1970s, and changed his name to Bangladeshball. He now spends his free time meditating and going to Mars. He also has the occasional territorial dispute with Pakistanball and Chinaball. Personality Indiaball hates all his land neighbours in the North (except NepalRawr and Bhutanball), specially Pakistanball and Chinaball. 1962 NEVER FORGET!! He is a regional power and Asia's second strongest country after Chinaball. He gives donations to Bangladeshball, Nepalball, Maldivesball and also sometimes military support in his free time.He is also fed up with separatists in some parts of his clay, mostly in the north-east. But most of the time he will be your friend and is happy that he is able into space And the fastest growing economy in the world He plans to build Great indian galactic empire a colony on Mars ( take that, UKball!). He wants to be a Superpower by 2030 and get more monies. Relationships * USAball - Fellow democracy. Can into freedom! But Am not of Native American!!!! But I am his friend. He gives me weapons. * UKball - Adoptive father. Was of tyranny! Remove Rosbif! But can into friend. * Israelcube - Very good friend, because he sellings weapons and helpings to anschluss Pakistanball!. But free ** Palestine! * Franceball - Adoptive aunt. Was of weak. French Indiaball (Mahéball and Chandannagarball)'s adoptive mother. Still friendly though. Now is kind of into stronk? Still weaker than Indiaball. * Denmarkball - Adoptive uncle. Was of weak. Danish Indiaball(Seramporeball and Tharangambadi)'s adoptive father. * Portugalball - Portuguese State of Indiaball (Goaball, Diuball, Damanball, Dadraball, and Nager-Aveli Ball)'s adoptive father. Meh! * Spainball - Former business partner. * Germanyball - Good economy, gib cars and technology, but of stole Swastika! Hindu Swastika best Swastika! * British East India Companyball - Estranged father. Son of UKball. * Australiaball - Cricket rival. A lot of Indians live in his clay. Kinda related through aborigines. He is of good friend! * Japanball - One of my best friends! Gave me a lot of cool stuff.Manga, Anime, Metro rails, and Dragon Ball! DEFEND HENTAI! * Russiaball - Great friend who gibs lots of tanks, aeroplanes and guns. DEFEND VODKA!Mauryaball- grandfather who was of stronk! Helped us in 1971. Eternal friend. * Chinaball (PRoC) - Evil communist neighbour who wants to steal my clay. But mostly we get along because of BRICS. * Uyghurball - REMOVE NOODLE-KEBAB! * Tibetball - Oppressed monk brother. Dalai Lama cool. He Indian on inside! * Taiwanball (RoC) - Is of China. End of story. * Pakistanball - You are worst kebab! Kashmir is mine! (*Sobbing* Just come back to me...) * Bangladeshball - Weird kebab brother who I liberated from stupid west kebab brother. Ungrateful for help from me. Also keeps asking for aid. * Mauryaball - Was of stronk great-great-greatfather!'' Is of my secret anschluss mode.. I can of anschluss all Indian subcontinent... Owned Entire South East Asia, Indonesiaball, Afghanistanball, Tibet under Hindu Vedic empire. '' * Kosovoball - Is of Serbia, end of story. * Burmaball - Dictatorship brother. Will help to connect ASEANball with Indiaball. Is good friend. * Indonesiaball - Competitor of Hinduism. Good friend. Watches Bollywood. Was a part of Hindu Empire until he turned Kebab. * NepalRawr - Cute, sometimes scary pet. (sort of) It is a powerful weapon. Hindu friend. * North Koreaball - Commie Chinaball's pet. * South Koreaball - Helped him with medical stuff in Korean War. Is good friend. Gibs help in war. * Gypsyball - Disgrace to family! * Vietnamball - We both hate China! WE ARE ALL JAPANESE! * Philippinesball - We both hate China! WE ARE ALL JAPANESE! * Bhutanball - Monk brother. Boring. Free entry and no tourist tax. * Sri Lankaball - Weirdo who sometimes supports Pakistan. Still is forced to make decisions on my watch. * Mughal Empireball - Was of very stronk. Wanted to make Entire India Kebab. Could only make Pakistanball, Afghanistanball, Bangladeshball Kebab. * Maldivesball - Sinking brother. But is of very nice. * ISISball - Stupid kebab terrorist. DIE! Never step on my clay! * Netherlandsball - Tourist clay. Many like for tulips. Gibs weed for tourist Indiaballs. * Italyball - No, I will not of gibing yuo back Maròs! * Nigerball-'Flag Stealer and so yes he is an enemy' Gallery India.ball.png Indiaball.png OKAuA.jpg file:Hollandball.png|Indiaball is famous for reeps (rapes) The Birth of Two Brothers.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png India is Cosmos.png Ex1MCAm.png yIvc9ki.png QQiAb3N.jpg Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png CFJUL1Z.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Repressive Memories.png Britannia Rules No More.png Reddit Fedcom Japans Adventure.png FxiIu8B.png The Maldives Goes Climbing.png Neighbors.png 23rd time's a charm.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Dang..jpg 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png Sand castles.jpg india is of shitty neighbor.jpg Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Polandball&India.png NigerComic1.png NigerComic4.png FXGRwFJ.png Qatar 2022.png India-icon.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png India is of shitty neighbor.jpg The Future of Morocco.png Polandball&India.png Map of India.png Puppeteering India.png East India Companyball.png Dutch West India Companyball.png Puppeteering India-0.png ABMf9ns.png B7hYDoR.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg S6ukqVN.png File:CFJUL1Z.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png EJNxCYw.png 9WRG4E0.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'eRi1gkC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 4ocdK8T.png 크리스마스.png G3lhIR1.png ZtlikzY.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png UP3XIWN.png I8ftf11.png India card.png Indiaball.png ICedUau.png Cj9WD37.png The Chain of Gib.png ErQuQ4s.png Links *'उसका पसंदीदा गाना' it:Indiaball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:BRICS Category:Commonwealth Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Curry Category:Regional Power Category:Former British Colonies Category:G20 Category:Baha'i Category:Human rights removers Category:Caste system Category:Honor killings users Category:Women rights removers Category:Multilingual Category:Newly Industrialized